1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to memory integrated circuit (IC), in particular to memory IC which can be divided to yield different capacity memories.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a prior art memory IC 10 as an example. Each IC chip can yield a single capacity memory. If a half capacity memory is needed, one half of memory is left unused and wasted, because there is no way to cut the memory into half capacity memory. If it is desired to reduce cost and to double the profit, a different product must be designed using different sets of production masks. When a customer requires different capacity memory ICs, a different set of dedicated masks must be provided for each memory capacity. In other words, each set of masks can only yield a single capacity memory.